


Wilf's Choice

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the end of EoT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilf's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 286

From the control booth where he's trapped, Wilf watches helplessly as the Doctor runs through the stages of grief in under a minute. 

He sees the moment when the decision is made to sacrifice himself to save Wilf. He's going to cost himself a life, a whole life, to buy Wilf, at best, a few more years. Looking at it rationally, it's an utterly ridiculous exchange.

But the Doctor's made up his mind; he ignores Wilf's protests and crosses to the booth.

There's only one thing to do. Wilf begins hitting buttons at random, until he's consumed by white light.


End file.
